


Stay Away

by Boycrazy30008



Series: Thirteen Reasons Why [1]
Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Bryce Walker/Justin Foley - Freeform, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infantilism, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parent Bryce Walker, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boycrazy30008/pseuds/Boycrazy30008
Summary: A run in with Seth leaves Justin hurt and Bryce takes action.
Series: Thirteen Reasons Why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614301
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Stay Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work in this series because I just watched it. I am in love with Justin! I really hope you enjoy my take. THIs has definite infantilism undertones in it, and is dub/non consensual. One of my favorite aspects of the show is the relationship between Bryce and Justin and how Justin struggles to come to terms with the terrible things that Bryce did.
> 
> It should also be noted that this is set pre-series, and that this is an established situation. I hope to write more for this show and flesh out the background for the characters so I am open to any ideas or themes you would like to hear more for.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

911 Pool House

That short text had been enough to make Bryce’s blood run cold. He made a quick and lazy excuse to ditch the group of friends he had been with and ran from the mall. He sped through town, breaking every speed limit, and running every stop light he went through. It was pure luck that he wasn’t pulled over, as not even the walker family name would get him out of the trouble. When he finally pulled into his driveway he threw the car in park and was out and rushing to the pool house checking his phone again, ensuring he had missed no messages on his drive. His stomach dropped at the sight he was met with.

“I-i-its not that b-bad…” Bryce barely registered the shakey answer that came from the boys mouth. Justin stood before him, face bruised, lip cracked and bleeding. His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach and Bryce could only assume it was just as bruised as his face. 

“What the fuck happened?” Bryce’s shocked voice rang out as he rushed towards the injured boy tossing his phone to the side in his hurry. Bryce reached out and grasped Justin’s face gently in his hand turning it from side to side to examin the damage. “Who did this to you?” Bryce demanded. 

“I-I-” A strangled sob cut off Justin’s answer and Bryce wasted no time pulling the other boy into his chest. After a few minutes of silently shaking into Bryce’s chest Justin finally managed a sobbed “I’m s-sorry.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Bryce exclaimed pulling away from the distraught teen and holding him at arms length. “What are you talking about?” Confusion marred his face. “What are you sorry for.”

“I-I-I didn’t… I t-thought...” Justin let out another strangled sob. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay you have to breath,” Bryce half shouted desperate to get the hyperventilating boys attention. “What happened?” Watery eyes met Bryce’s and he had to strain to hear the next words out of Justin’s mouth.

“He should’nt have been there…” Bryce froze at the words as realization dawned on him.

“You went to your mom’s?” Bryce’s shock gave way to rage as his hands fell from Justin’s arms. “Seth did this to you?” Justin flinched at the angry shout and his arms wrapped back around his stomach. “I’m calling the fucking cops!” Bryce Shouted turning from Justin and rushing towards his discarded cell phone. “That bastard is getting locked up!”

“No-“ Bryce froze as Justin rushed towards him with sheer panic in his eyes. Justin grasped the sleeve of Bryce’s arm tightly in his hands. “Please… Please don’t…”

“Justin, we are going to the cops.” Bryce said firmly before attempting to pull his sleeve out of Justin’s hold.

“Bryce please,” Justin begged.

“No we are not talking about this,” Bryce snapped suddenly. “Why in the hell do you want to protect this bastard.” Justin’s shoulders shuddered with a repressed sob.

“Please…” He finally gasped out. Sobs wracked his body again “M-m-my… M-m-mom…”

“Your mom?” confusion laced Bryce’s voice as he moved closer trying to catch Justin’s eye. Terrified watery eyes stared back at him. “Oh god,” Realization finally struck and Bryce saw red. “She was there? You’re mom watched him do this to you?” Justin released Bryce’s sleeve as he flinched away from the furius growl.

“I… I…” Justin couldn’t speak. His body still shook as he struggled to breathe and his vision swam. His lungs burned and violent coughs wracked his body between sobs. His stomach cramped and he could fill vomit fighting to rise in his throat. Bryce could see the boy hyperventilating and falling into a panic attack as he struggled to control his sobs. Bryce reached forward and grabbed Justin firmly by the arms.

“Breath Justin,” Bryce gave the boy a slight shake before pulling him tightly against his chest. Justin buried his face in Bryce’s shoulder. “Deep breaths kid.” 

“Please…” Justin begged against Bryce’s chest several minutes later. “They’ll take her away…” Justin’s whimpered answer was muffled in Bryce’s shirt.

“Justin…”

“Please Bryce,” Justin tightened his grip on Bryce’s shirt. “Please don’t.” Bryce gave a firm and reassuring squeeze to the shaking teenager in his arms before pulling away and leveling him with a firm look.

“This can never happen again,” Bryce said firmly. “Never.” Justin nodded his head frantically. “You have to promise me that you won’t go back to your mom’s house ever again.” Justin froze suddenly.

“Bryce?” Confusion laced his words. 

“Every time you go to your mom’s house you get hurt,” Bryce said firmly. 

“She didn’t-“

“But she just stands there and lets it happen.” Bryce interrupted quickly. 

“Bryce please-“

“You have to swear you wont go see her again.” Bryce’s voice was stern. “Not by yourself and you can’t go to her house.” Justin stared in shock and Bryce could see the frantic and distraught look in his eyes. “Its that or I call the police. Right now!”

“He’ll kill her…” Justin cried out as tears leaked down his face.

“She was going to stand there and watch him kill you,” Bryce snapped angrily. Though he regretted it instantly seeing the horrified look on Justin’s face. The words stung harder than any blow Seth could have delivered. “I swear to God Justin I will call the cops right now…” A heavy silence hung in the room.

“No… don’t,” Justin’s voice shook. He drew in a shaky breath. “I won’t go back… I promise… Just please… don’t.” Bryce pulled the boy tightly against his chest as sobs shook his body again. Justin buried his face in Bryce’s shoulder. 

“Just calm down,” Bryce shushed the boy softly and swayed slightly as the sobs began to taper off into silence. When Justin’s cries were finally reduced to silent tears Bryce reached a hand down and gave a light squeeze to the seat of the boys pants. Justin stiffened instantly as Bryce gave a frustrated sigh. “Justin,” Bryce sighed as he pulled away to look the suddenly guilt stricken boy in the eyes. “Where’s your pull up?” Justin’s face flamed red at the blunt question. He remained silent and his thumb drifted up to his lips and he chewed on the tip. “Justin?” Bryce’s voice was stern again as he reached up and tugged Justin’s hand away from his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Justin offered weakly. “I didn’t want her to know…” 

“You are not supposed to take it off by yourself,” Bryce stated firmly. “You know that. You could have had an accident.” Justin’s blush would have deepened if at all possible and his eyes dropped to the floor. “How were you planning on getting across town in wet pants?” Bryce gave another sigh. “Lets get you cleaned up. Why are you out here anyways?” Bryce suddenly questioned.

“I… I didn’t want anyone to see…” Justin mumbled softly. “I thought they’d still be here…” Bryce suddenly remembered the maid scheduled to come this morning. Bryce ran a frustrated hand over his face. 

“Lets get you cleaned up,” Justin gave a short yelp of surprise when he suddenly found himself lifted into Bryce’s arms. His legs and arms wrapped around Bryce and he buried his face in the older boys shoulder. Normally Justin protested being carried but today he swallowed his objections as Bryce made his way into the house and up towards his bedroom. “Wait right here,” Bryce said as he placed the boy on the edge of the bed. He waited until he got a slow nod before disappearing into the attached bathroom. Justin scrubbed furiously at his eyes, frustrated by his own innability to stop crying. “Hey hey hey,” Bryce pulled his hands away from his face. “Settle down.” 

“I’m sorry,” Justin mumbled again as Bryce crouched in front of him. Bryce reached his hand up and gently brushed the hair from Justin’s forehead. Justin winced as the hand came in contact with the bruise forming around his eye. 

“Shh,” Bryce soothed as he reached to the floor and retrieved the warm wet wash cloth he had brought with him from the bathroom. Justin pulled back as Bryce brought the cloth to his face, but Bryce expected as much and reached a hand around to cup the back of his head and held him in place as he dabbed lightly at the dried blood stuck to his chin.

“Bryce,” The whine came as Justin tried again to turn his head away from the wet cloth. 

“Sit still,” Bryce’s voice was firm and put an instant stop to Justin’s squirming. After several minutes of dabbing at the dried blood on Justin’s chin, under his nose, and surrounding the cut on his eye Bryce finally lowered the towel. He grabbed Justin’s face gently by the chin and turned it from side to side examining the bruises before turning the boys head to face him. “Does your head hurt?” Justin opened his mouth, fully intending to deny the throbbing in his head; until he caught sight of the stern look Bryce was sending his way.

“Just a little,” Justin muttered softly. Bryce stood and left the room but retured quickly with a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water. He shook two pills from the bottle and then pressed them into Justin’s hand.

“Take those,” Bryce gave the short order and Justin popped the pills into his mouth. Bryce pressed the glass to his lips. “Drink.” Justin swallowed the pills in a mouthful of water, took a few more sips, and then pulled away from the glass. “Arms up.” Justin complied and Bryce wasted no time in pulling the stained shirt over his head. “Oh fuck,” Bryce winced at the bruising that littered the other boys chest and stomach. Bryce reached forward and brushed his fingers against the ever darkening bruises. He gave a heavy sigh and then pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. “I’ll be right back.” Bryce said as he turned and headed back to the bathroom as Justin pulled his arms through the holes of the shirt. Bryce was back in the room quickly and Justin’s eyes immediately began to tear again as he shook his head desperately at the sight of what Bryce held.

“No!” Justin whimpered softly as he pulled his knees up to his chest. HE scooted further up the bed, putting as much distance as possible between himself and the diaper and baby powder that Bryce held. “Please, I don’t want it!”

“Justin-“

“No, please.” Justin begged again pulling further away as Bryce reached for him. He shook his head desperately again. “I-I don’t need it… I didn’t have an accident…” Justin’s argument faded as Bryce levelled him with a stern glare. 

“You do not pull away from me,” Bryce ordered strictly as he reached forward again, this time grabbing Justin by the legs and giving a hard tug. A short yelp escaped Justin’s lips as his bottom pulled out from under him and his back hit the bed. “You know better. Just like you know that you arent supposed to take your pull-up off by yourself. Now you’ve had a hard day and you need a nap. So the diaper stays.” Bryce reached up and quickly undid the fly on Justin’s pants. Another whimper escaped Justin’s lips as they came down to his knees with one quick pull. 

“I don’t need it,” Justin gasped between his sobs as his pants were removed completely. Bryce ignored his cries and instead began to unfold the diaper. Bryce skipped asking the younger boy to raise his hips and instead grabbed his legs and rolled the boy forward until his hips were in the air. Justin cried harder as he was lowered back down, the diapers bulk all to noticeable beneath his backside. Bryce applied pressure to the inside of Justin’s thighs, spreading the boys legs apart before he reached over and grabbed the baby powder again. “Bryce please-”

Justin’s whimpered plea was cut off as Bryce reached forward and shoved a navy blue pacifier past his lips. Justin’s cries stopped momentarily as his lips curled around the nipple out of habit. His muffled cries returned quickly though as Bryce began to generously sprinkle the offensive powder over Justin’s groin. Justin knew better than to remove the pacifier, even in his distraught state. Bryce set the powder aside and reached down bringing the diaper up between Justin’s legs and fastening the sides tightly in place. Justin’s cries continued even as Bryce took the time to gather his dirty clothes and place them in the laundry hamper. When he finally returned to Justin Bryce reached forward, grasping the boys arms and pulling him into a sitting position. 

“Come here buddy,” Bryce muttered softly as he pulled the crying boy into a hug. Justin wrapped his arms tightly around Bryce’s neck and clung there. Bryce rubbed the boy’s back as sobs shook his body. Bryce picked the boy up again, and this time Justin wrapped himself tightly around Bryce’s body and buried his face in the older boys neck. Bryce carried the boy to the head of the bed, and sat down with Justin straddling his lap. “Shh… You’re ok.” Bryce soothed the boy softly as he rocked them both. It took several minutes for Justin’s sobs to calm to near silent tears. Bryce couldn’t help but give a small smile as he felt the pacifier start to bob against his neck as Justin finally began sucking. “There’s my good boy,” Bryce praised giving Justin a quick squeeze. “Lets get you in bed, hmm.”

Bryce stood and then turned to lower Justin back onto the bed. Justin whined behind his pacifier as Bryce pulled himself free of the clinging boy. Tearfilled eyes stared up at him as Bryce pulled the comforter from underneath the boy and brought it up to his chin. Bryce tucked the boy in before sitting on the side of the bed and running a hand gently through the boys hair.

“You get some sleep ok,” Bryce smiled down at the boy who still had tears streaming slowly down his cheeks. He didn’t wait for an answer. “Stay in bed. I’ll come get you when naptimes over.” Bryce leaned over and pressed a kiss to Justin’s temple before he turned and walked over to the window. He lowered the blinds which dimmed the light in the room significantly. Bryce could feel Justin’s eyes tracking him as he moved around the room, but the younger boy knew better than to sit up or leave the bed. When Bryce finally made his way over to the door he cast one last glance at Justin before exiting the room, closing the door behind him; and heading back downstairs.

Justin couldn’t help the slight whimper in his throat as the door fell shut behind Bryce. He squirmed unhappily in the bed. He was used to sleeping on his stomach, but he knew from experience that his bruises would prevent that for a few days. He sucked harder at the pacifier in his mouth at the thought of Seth’s beating. Tears began to flow freely down his face again and he freed one of his hands from the blanket that encased him and used it to wipe the tears from his face. Exhaustion was finally setting in and despite his best efforts Justin found himself drifting to sleep. He couldn’t deny that the comforting smell of Bryce’s bed and the familiarity of the room he was in helped calm him down. So did knowing the Bryce was just downstairs, that a shout for help was all it would take to bring the other boy back upstairs; even if it got him in trouble in the long run. Justin grabbed hold of the comforter, pulling it closer to his face as his eyes finally drifted shut.


End file.
